Mel Vera and Harry Greenwood
The relationship between witch, Mel Vera and Whitelighter, Harry Greenwood. Harry is the Whitelighter of Mel and her former head at Hilltowne University. Their relationship did not start smoothly, as Mel didn't take to him in every way. Harry did not always trust Mel's methods, and often chastised her for making rash decisions. Over time, the two of them learned to accept each other's shortcomings and became good friends. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= ''Pilot They first met some time after Marisol's death. Harry became the new chair of the Women's Studies department at the university which Mel thinks to be wrong since he is a man. She is not afraid to openly be rude to him, and she doesn't want to have any conversations with him. Later, Harry becomes a witness to her attack on Cameron Russo and is clearly unhappy with her aggressive attitude. When the three sisters first activate their powers and become the Charmed Ones, Harry kidnaps each of them and is revealed to be their Whitelighter. He gives them a choice to accept their destiny as witches or become mortal humans without any memory of magic intervention. Mel wants to become witch, but still doesn't take Harry seriously and continues to disrespect him. After destroying Taydeus, Mel finds a Spirit Board and the sisters take it out and try to see if it works, right away wanting to try to contact with their mother, asking if she is there. It straightaway responds by saying not to trust their new Whitelighter Harry. Let This Mother Out Mel and her sisters are warned by the spirit of their mother not to trust Harry and he tries to investigate the demon attack that occurred after the death of Taydeus while the girls are plotting against him. Mel is the fastest to accept the fact that Harry may be their enemy, and her hostility towards him is increasing. Later, when the girls release the spirit from the spirit board it is revealed that it is actually an imposter demon that was attempting to deceive the girls and steal their powers with the Prism of Souls. Harry earns their trust when he helps with defeating this demon. Mel gives the prism to him and says that even though she doesn't like him, but she trusts him now. Sweet Tooth Harry begins to make magic simulations for training the Charmed Ones when the girls appear to have problems. He was unhappy due to the fact that Mel is reckless. After the failed training, Harry discusses with the girls to allow the Elders to find the Harbinger but Mel disagrees and attempts to find out herself. When Mel hears the news about Angela awakening, she freezes time in the classroom where she’s working. Which frustrates Harry, who so happens to walk in on the frozen classroom. The two then argue about her use of magic, and Harry is tired of her ignoring his lectures. Harry conjures a magical bracelet onto Mel’s wrist, which notifies him every time she uses magic. Later, in the dorms, Mel frustrated by being unable to tell Niko the truth freezes the hallway and explains everything to her. The use of magic alerts Harry, who reminds Mel against spilling the beans on her powers. While preparing the protection spell, Mel and Harry continue to disagree and have a tense conversation. Mel hates that she has to hide from her girlfriend, explaining that she never had to hide who she was because she grew up in such an accepting environment after she came out gay. She feels that being forced to keep this secret makes her feel like she’s trapped in the closet again. Later, Harry and the girls discover that Angela Wu is the Harbinger. Mel tries to capture the harbinger herself and uses a very powerful spell that almost killed Macy but luckily Harry is able to heal her. Mel realizes that Harry is not being threatened by her power but only trying to protect her when he reveals details about his tragic past with witch Fiona. Mel tells him she’s done being reckless but reminds him that she's no Fiona. Harry releases the bracelet and promises to Mel that once the danger they’re currently facing is gone, he’ll try to help her get permission from the Elders to tell Niko the truth. Exorcise Your Demons Harry feels dissatisfaction because Mel doesn't due respect to Elder Callahan. But when he realizes that Angela Wu can be saved, he takes the side of Vera sisters and he pleads with Charity to trust too. After saving Angela, Mel and her sisters make fun of Harry, as they realized that something was going on between him and Elder Callahan. He goes off topic and says that they defied orders from the Elders, meaning there will be consequences for their actions. Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Manic Pixie Nightmare '''TBA' ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' ''Memento Mori '''TBA' ''Surrender '''TBA' ''The Replacement '''TBA' ''Source Material '''TBA' ''Ambush '''TBA' ''Red Rain '''TBA' ''The Source Awakens '''TBA' |-|Season 2= ''Safe Space '''TBA' ''Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead '''TBA' ''Careful What You Witch For '''TBA' ''Deconstructing Harry '''TBA' ''The Truth about Kat and Dogs '''TBA' ''When Sparks Fly '''TBA' Trivia References *In the original show, Piper, the middle sister became romantically involved with her Whitelighter, Leo; whereas in the reboot, they seemed to have somewhat closer to a father-daughter type of relationship. See also *Macy and Harry *Maggie and Harry Category:Friendships